The invention relates to a recoil-spring device for a handgun comprising a breech device (slide), which recoil-spring device comprises a recoil spring which is in the form of a spiral spring and the rear end of which abuts a rear stop member on a recoil-spring rod and the front end of which is mounted for movement along the recoil-spring rod with contraction of the recoil spring.
Recoil-spring devices of the above type are used in the prior art to install a recoil spring in the biased state in a handgun. A recoil spring is compressed when the breech device recoils after a shot has been fired, the direction of recoil being opposite to the direction of motion of the projectile, and as a result it converts the kinetic energy of the breech device into potential spring energy that causes the breech device to move forward, after it has hit the grip of the handgun, to its starting position for firing.